Love, Work and Dream
by lorenalims
Summary: É uma fic com universo paralelo, terá algumas passagens que conhecemos. Melhor lerem
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Oi, meu nome é Lisa Cuddy, fazem mais ou menos cinco anos que havia recebido meu diploma de gastronomia em Michigan, também fazem cinco anos que eu continuo mexida com aqueles olhos. Fora alguns escorregões, acho que posso dizer que sou bem sucedida, assim que sai da faculdade comecei a trabalhar em um restaurante de sucesso em New York, onde reencontrei uma amiga de turma, Sarah Anderson, um ano e meio depois decidimos montar nosso próprio negócio, um restaurante em Nova Jersey. Hoje é um sucesso, estamos pretendendo abrir até uma filial. Mas isso não importa, vamos voltar seis meses atrás, um dia mais ou menos normal no meu trabalho, se não fosse...**_

_..._

**Seis meses antes - Trabalho da Lisa**

Dia nervoso, receberíamos um famoso crítico do jornal The New York Times. Eu e Sarah esperávamos por isso desde a abertura do Folie, eu realmente estava pilhada naquele dia. O quê? Não posso ficar nervosa, é claro que posso, eu mando no meu nariz, mas naquela noite o nervosismo não me fez bem. Meu estômago estava embrulhado, dava voltas, minutos antes havia colocado todo o almoço para fora. Para completar, três meses atrás havia dado um tempo em um namoro de oito meses, quando o David me pediu em casamento, nunca quis nada sério, não agora e ele me ligava a cada meia hora. Quer dizer uma garota de 26 com uma vida profissional pela frente, casada com um cara que viaja de dois em dois meses para a Europa, fala sério, não mesmo. Eu nunca largaria meu trabalho.

Voltemos ao assunto:

Estava terminando a ornamentação do prato principal do crítico, tudo perfeito até aquele momento, apesar da minha vista ter embaçado um pouco algumas vezes, ok sou teimosa, muitas vezes. Foi quando coloquei o último detalhe no prato e chamei Tony para me ajudar a levar o prato, que me senti tonta e acho que cinco segundos depois tudo escureceu. Abri os olhos algumas vezes, mas não consegui perceber o que estava acontecendo, só deu tempo para ver o rosto de Sarah e Tony ao meu lado, mas logo tudo voltou a escurecer.

_**Princeton**_**-**_**Plainsboro**_**Teaching**_**Hospital**_**- Emergência**

Eu abri os olhos, definitivamente agora eu enxergava bem, woouu... Lindo, conhecido e gelado. Dois olhos azuis sorriram em minha direção e começaram a falar, aliás, eu comecei a falar. Já comentei que falo demais, pois é.

LC: Onde eu estou? -resmunguei com o gelado na minha região abdominal - O que você está fazendo, aliás, quem é você?  
>Doutor: Calma mamãe está tudo bem com o bebê foi só um desmaio, apesar do corte no seu rosto. Sua amiga disse que bateu com a cabeça em uma das bancadas de ferro onde trabalha - acho que ele percebeu meu olhar de espanto, claro ele percebeu - Hei, eu não sou tão feio assim para você fazer essa cara<br>LC: Como assim mamãe, como assim bebê, você está maluco? Doutor... - Gregory House, oh my god!, eu sabia que o conhecia. Não acredito que ele está em Jersey e não me reconheceu filho da mãe - ... Gregory House  
>GH: Ok, você realmente não sabia que está grávida?<br>LC: Acho que a minha cara explica, não? Eu tomo pílulas, seu idiota, não tenho como ficar grávida. A não ser... Quando ... Oh merda. Chama a Sarah para mim, obrigado - virei para o lado e enfiei a cara no travesseiro, não tinha a mínima ideia do que se passava comigo, ou melhor tinha, EU ESTAVA GRÁVIDA.

Acho que eu abaixei a cabeça uns dois minutos, mas a voz dele me chamou e Sarah não estava com ele. Ele não havia nem saído do quarto, ódiooo. Também nem vou olhar, dane-se ele, não me reconheceu.

GH: SrªCuddy, hei...psssiu...você. Olha pra mim pequena, achou que eu não te reconheceria? - eu não aguentei ele dizer aquilo e me virei vendo o sorriso sacana nos lábios dele - Você realmente mudou muito, mas acha mesmo que iria te esquecer. A baixinha mais emburrada do campus. Sua IDIOTA - eu não consegui me conter e larguei um grande sorriso em sua direção - Lisa Cuddy não sabia que estava por Nova Jersey

LC: Agora soube - sorri mais uma vez, parecia realmente uma adolescente, sorrindo como uma boba – Então, estava brincando comigo quando falou em gravidez? Não é, você adorava me pregar peças  
>GH: Hãnnn, não. Não estou brincando o BetaHCG já deu positivo<br>LC: Ai céus, caraca, droga.  
>GH: Hei, qual o problema? - ele acariciou meu rosto, o que me deixou meio desordenada, fazendo-o logo retirar a mão - Ser mãe solteira em 2010 não é nada anormal<br>LC: Eu só, eu não quero me casar agora, imagina só um bebê.  
>GH: Você vai receber alta amanhã, vai ficar em observação essa noite. Foi bom te rever baixinha.<br>LC: Sabe que eu detesto que me chame assim. Mas agora falando sério, pode chamar a Sarah ou o Tony, eu acho que eu os vi por esses vidros, aliás, que coisa mais indiscreta.  
>GH: Culpa da chefa, mudou para vidro os quartos quando cheguei aqui.<br>LC: Vejo que não mudou muito desde a faculdade - ele só sorriu e deixou o quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

...

_**Fala ai, acho que a Lisa já falou muito. Agora é minha vez. Oi, se você não me conhece é um desinformado, pois deveria. Acham que sou o melhor médico dos Estados Unidos, eu acho que do mundo, mas as revistas e a internet só falaram isso. Pena, não sabem realmente quantas vida eu já salvei. Ah é, meu nome é Gregory House, e como a tampinha falou antes, esse foi um dia incomum, vamos voltar um pouco também...**__**  
><strong>_

_..._

__**Seis meses antes - PPTH**

Eu tinha acabado de montar uma pista de carrinhos em um dos consultórios. Assim que coloquei a miniatura do Ford Cobra II - 1972 para descer, comecei a admirar minha obra de arte, até que ... A BRUXA... Sam, ou seja, a namorada do meu querido amigo Wilson, que não é mais tão querido por estar se acasalando com o inimigo, basicamente a diretora do hospital. Com quem ele voltou a ter um relacionamento depois dela ter lhe dado um pé na bunda, mas isso foi há anos atrás, e ele continua o mesmo otário. Pobre Jimmy.

Tá, a história foi a seguinte, além de ter aprontado a dos carrinhos (esqueci-me de mencionar que ela destruiu a criação da minha vida, tá muito drama), de manhã (é, estávamos a noite na hora dos carrinhos) eu havia quebrado uns equipamentos caríssimos, mas nunca tenho culpa. Foram os meus subordinados, eu os mandei fazerem os exames, aliás, não sei o motivo, ela tinha proibido. Foi engraçado, mas não depois. Ela me obrigou a ir para a emergência...

GH: Nem pensar, não sou a Cameron. Apesar dos meus lindos cabelos loiros, eu não tenho seios. Eu não vou para lá.  
>SW: Ou faz isso, ou está vez será a última que pisa aqui. Dessa vez, seu amiguinho não vai livra-lo, já me causou muitos problemas, isso é sério - acho que eu nunca tinha visto a Sam tão séria, ela é uma BRUXA, isso todos concordam (tá, talvez só eu), mas resolvi fazer o que ela me pediu só dessa vez, mesmo odiando o PS.<br>GH: Ok  
>SW: Aproveita e leva o seu amiguinho e sua equipe junto, diz pro Wilson que dessa vez a greve vai durar, acho que um mês e ele dorme no sofá - ela se vira, como sempre e eu que olho todas as bundas que passam pela minha frente, femininas é claro, continuo na minha saga, mas Oh! Bunda magra, como o Wilson aguenta isso. Absurdo.<p>

Eu fui para o PS, estava falando (discutindo) com a Cameron, que havia resolvido me dar ordens. Foi quando uma maca passou ao nosso lado e eu reconheci o paciente, apesar de fazer tempo eu não esqueço rostos que são, ou foram de meu interesse. Deixei a loira falando sozinha e segui a maca, que 13 ajudava a carregar.

GH: O que houve com ela?  
>13: Trauma na cabeça, ela está desacordada tem algum tempo. Vamos levar para a sala de exames.<br>GH: Levem-na. Vou falar com os familiares.  
>13: Você? - 13 estranhou<br>GH: É, vão logo.

Alguns passos dali, avistei uma loira sendo amparada por um rapaz. Assim que perceberam que estava indo até eles, se levantaram.

GH: O que aconteceu com a Lisa? Aliás, Dr. House - ele estende a mão para o casal - E vocês?  
>SA: Sou Sarah Anderson e este é Antony, meu marido - eles se cumprimentam - Somos amigos da Lisa.<br>GH: Conseguem dizer o que aconteceu com ela?  
>AA: Eu estava na cozinha do restaurante, ela me chamou.<br>SA: Ela estava estranha o dia inteiro, não estava passando bem. Ela acha que não percebemos, mas eu vi que ela não estava bem.  
>AA: Assim que ela me chamou ela logo depois desmaiou, eu não cheguei a tempo de segura-la e ela acabou batendo a cabeça na bancada.<br>GH: Você disse que a Lis, Lisa estava estranha o dia inteiro.  
>SA: Ela correu para o banheiro algumas vezes, acho que vomitou. - House parou e pensou um pouco, o casal observava o médico - Como acha que ela vai ficar?<br>GH: Bom, acho que ela está grávida - Sarah e Tony se surpreendem - Fora isso, só os exames podem dizer sobre o trauma. Quando ela acordar, eu volto para dar notícias.

...

_**O resto vocês já sabem, a tagarela contou. Deixa-a continuar então.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

...

_**Hei, não fala assim de mim. MONSTRO ashusahsuhsu, Brincadeira :D . Bom, vamos voltar ao meu quarto de hospital, depois que o Greg saiu para chamar a Sarah.**__**  
><strong>_

...

Estava deitada olhando para o teto, e entediada. Não aguentava mais ficar deitada, apesar de estar ainda um pouco mareada por causa da pancada e da notícia que iria ser mãe. Foi tudo muito rápido, não esperava nada disso.  
>Quando menos esperava um doida loira, que eu conhecia muito bem entrou correndo no quarto e me abraçou fortemente.<p>

LC: Ahhhhh! - gritei de dor  
>SA: Ohh, desculpa. Como você está? - ela se afasta de mim, sorrindo sem graça<br>LC: Melhor e grávida - Lisa tenta conseguir uma surpresa de Sarah, mas...  
>SA: Eu sei, os olhinhos azuis me contaram quando você chegou aqui, EU VOU SER TITIA - ela sorri, me contagiando - Mas o cara, o médico, age se já te conhecesse, te chama de Lisa. Você sempre conquista os mais gostosos<br>LC: Michigan  
>SA: What?<br>LC: O conheci quando estava na faculdade, era o último ano dele.  
>SA: Pegou? - minha amiga faz uma cara maliciosa<br>LC: Não, infelizmente não. Até por ser racional, o cara mais brilhante de Michigan já tinha dono, apesar de suas escapadas. Além disso eu tinha 17 anos, ainda era considerada uma adolescente e conhecia a Stacy, ela era legal.  
>SA: Mas parece que ele está solteiro agora, sem aliança - ela aponta para a mão e sorri<br>LC: Você tem sérios problemas  
>SA: Sou sua amiga, além do mais ele é muito gostoso<br>LC: Quem é gostoso Sah?  
>SA: Parece que está surda, o seu médico, o seu amiguinho é muuuito gostoso. Viu aqueles olhos azuis, ai eu me derreto - Lisa só conseguia rir - O que foi? Tenho cara de palhaça agora?<br>LC: Não, mas vai ficar. Não é Greg? - Sarah olha na direção da porta - Parece que conquistou mais uma para o seu fã clube

House estava parado na porta, desde quando tinha dito "ele é muito gostoso". Ainda bem que não chegou um pouco antes. Ahh, a cara da Sah estava completamente surpresa, mas o que realmente me deixou pasma foi a reação dela.

SA: Olhar não tira pedaço Doutor.

Wouuul, isso me deixou de boca aberta

SA: O que Lis? Se o Tony olha, qual motivo existe para mim também não olhar?  
>GH: Faz sentido, posso dizer que sou irresistível. Não tem noção de como esses olhos azuis, proporcionados pela genética, conquistam tantos.<br>SA: Solteiro Doutor?  
>LC: Anderson! - eu lhe dou um olhar de reprovação<br>SA: O que?  
>GH: Tranquilo tampinha, solteiro sim, Sarah<p>

Eu senti um cutucão, quando House se virou para fazer algo. Sarah estava ficando completamente maluca, estava querendo me jogar pra cima de um cara que, apesar de gostar muito, reencontrei agora. E eu ainda tinha um problema: David + Bebê = GRAVIDEZ. Isso ainda me assustava. Em pouco tempo teria que ter um quarto decorado com berço e brinquedos de criança espalhados pela casa. A voz dos olhinhos azuis que Sarah havia falado pouco tempo antes me desperta do transe. Percebi que Sarah tinha dado uma saída e estávamos só os dois no quarto.

GH: Distraída? - ele examina o corte na minha cabeça  
>LC: Um pouco - eu faço cara de dor por ele tocar no ferimento<br>GH: Sorry  
>LC: Desculpa pela Sarah, ela é um pouco doida as vezes, mas você se acostuma com o tempo.<br>GH: Amanhã de manhã, eu venho te dar alta. Vou ter que deixar você agora, a minha equipe encontrou um novo caso e tenho que descobrir o que está tão errado com o paciente, que os outros médicos não tem como descobrir. Ou seja, sobra pra mim.  
>LC: Continua modesto, Greg.<br>GH: E você cada vez mais bela - ele da um sorriso sacana e deixa o local.

Nossa como ele ainda me deixa assim. Credo, foco Lisa, foco. A grande questão agora é como contarei ao David sobre você, meu filho ou filha. Acaricio a minha barriga e penso como isso ainda soava estranho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

...

_**Hei, psiu ainda sou eu, Lisa que esta contando a história:D**_

...

Um mês depois, eu estava no meu apartamento, um loft até que bem espaçoso. Resolvi tomar um banho, me despi e observei as mudanças no meu corpo em um espelho próximo. A minha barriga começava a aparecer, meus seios estavam maiores e mais sensíveis, aliás como eu, mas estava feliz, tinha me acostumado com a ideia de ser mãe. Na minha cabeça já vinham até alguns nomes.

Entrei na banheira e relaxei. Relaxai entre aspas, já que a imagem de um certo médico que me surpreendia a cada dia, ficava cada vez mais presente na minha vida. Ele estava tão cuidadoso, carinhoso e hoje eu tinha uma consulta marcada com uma das amigas dele, Drª Addison Montgomery - seu nome não me era estranho. Ele insistiu que ela fosse minha médica, disse que era a melhor, acabei aceitando.

Ah, esqueci de contar, quando disse para o David que ele seria pai, o mesmo ficou felicíssimo com a notícia. Falou que iria acompanhar a gravidez, que iria aos médicos comigo. Ah tá né, ele teve que viajar no dia seguinte para fechar um negócio no Cairo e ainda não pode voltar, legal né? Bom ele não está acompanhando, mas meus amigos estão. E sim eu confesso que está rolando o maior climão entre Greg e eu, estou deixando as coisas irem devagar, conheço a peça.

Nossa, já está quase na hora da consulta, precisava me arrumar. Então me sequei e procurei um jeans e uma bata, já que ainda iria trabalhar a noite. Falando em trabalho, lembram-se do crítico no dia em que desmaiei? Isso mesmo, você pensou certo. Esperamos a crítica no jornal e na internet no dia seguinte, e quando abri a primeira página tive a certeza que o Folie estava caminhando para ser o melhor restaurante da cidade. Tudo estava se encaixando no meu quebra-cabeça, isso era ótimo, estou me sentindo nas nuvens.

...

_**Olá meu povo e minha pova. Isso ficou estranho, então esqueçam, aliás não esqueçam que eu também falo nessa história, a tampinha está ocupando o maior espaço. Bom, vamos ao que interessa.**_

...

Quase cinco da tarde, estava na minha sala. Era final de turno, pelo menos para mim (eu entro as 10hs e saiu as 17hrs, sou o único que faz isso – mas eu também sou único rsrsrs). Peguei meu I-Phone e mandei uma mensagem para Lisa.

"_Mulher, você está atrasada. A Addie não vai ficar te esperando o tempo todo. G."_

_Depois de dois minutos ela me respondeu a mensagem, e logo em seguida eu lhe mandei outra._

"_Primeiro de tudo, o que foi aquilo no Twitter? Segundo, já estou no estacionamento seu besta, e a consulta é 5hs. Então como são 4:53hs eu tecnicamente não estou atrasada. Por que me controla tanto? L." _

"_Porque você pede para ser controlada por mim, e também por eu controlar todo mundo, isso é normal para mim. Ah e também, não quero que se atrase, pois depois da consulta quero te levar até um lugar. E não fale nada, vai dar tempo de você chegar ao seu trabalho. E a questão do Twitter... deixa pra lá" _

Nesse meio tempo entre mensagens eu fui caminhando até a entrada do hospital. Quando pude vê-la, estava com seu I-Phone na mão e digitando algo – provavelmente a próxima mensagem para mim, ou estava twittando.

Ah, também criei um twitter por causa dela, eu tinha um Facebook, mas ela insistiu tanto que acabei fazendo. Já tenho vários seguidores, claro eu sou Gregory House. Ok, ok, mentira só me seguem os amigos. Uma coisa legal foi descobrir que minha chefe tem twitter, eu descobri a senha dela e joguei algumas piadas para o Jimmy, ficou chateado comigo – só por duas horas, depois ele invadiu o meu e respondeu a Lisa. Pobre Jimmy Boy, não sabe com quem está se metendo. Ainda me vingo.

Mudando de assunto, fui até ela (sem a mesma perceber). Abracei-a pelas costas, acariciei sua barriga, que estava um pouco maior, e lhe dei um beijo rápido na bochecha. É, ela levou um susto, um grande susto, basicamente se virou e me bateu. E eu resolvi jogar com ela:

LC: Idiota – ela sorri – Sério não me assusta assim, eu estou grávida sabia – ela tenta me intimidar com o olhar.

GH: Grávida ou não, você continua me machucando, me fez dodói – eu faço cara de pidão

LC: E o que posso fazer pelo meu bebezão – ela olha para o relógio – Depois da consulta, já são 5:05, House vamos.

GH: Ok, Pequena.

Eu continuei abraçando-a, e ela não recusou o gesto. Caminhamos até a sala da Drª Addie. Vocês devem se perguntar o motivo para eu chamá-la de Addie, mais tarde eu conto.

LC: Sabe – ela me olha enquanto andamos

GH: Hum?

LC: Apesar de não estar conseguindo andar direito, ou mais rápido com você me abraçando

GH: Nem tenta, não vou te soltar – eu faço birra

LC: Não é isso, bobo. Estou dizendo que estou gostando dessa sua atenção, sabia que eu posso ficar mal acostumada?

GH: Eu sei, mas eu gosto de te paparicar – eu lhe dou um beijo na cabeça

Estava sendo observado por curiosos, mas especificamente Wilson, 13, Taub, Chase, Foreman e a estudante que a Sam contratou, esqueci o nome dela, ah também tinham algumas enfermeiras e pacientes, tá isso estava começando a me incomodar. Eu ia gritar com eles por isso, mas Cuddy reconheceu Montgomery que estava saído da sala dela e gritou antes. MULHERES.

LC: Ahhhhh, eu sabia que esse nome não era estranho. É claro Addison, ahh eu não acredito que estou te vendo de novo, sua VACA – ela me largou para ir em direção a mulher.

Ok, estou achando que não foi uma boa ideia a consulta com a Addie, parece que elas se conhecem e que não... Ai caraca, Cuddy saiu com jeito de que vai bater em alguém. Droga, eu vou ter que segurá-la.

Mas espera Addie também está gritando, e agora sorrindo, como assim?

AM: Lisa Cuddy, estava esperando por você – A ruiva abre um grande sorriso.

Parei, e percebi que nada do que pensei iria acontecer, então deixei Lisa ir até a médica.

LC: Sua vaca. Por que sumiu de Michigan daquele jeito?

AM: Fui chamada para fazer residência em Hopkins. Tive que arrumar as malas as pressas. Depois fui parar em New York aconteceram algumas coisas. Eu casei, ai meu marido me pegou com o melhor amigo dele, ele nunca estava em casa. Ai já sabe.

LC: Adorooo, sério?

AM: Só que eu me arrependi, corri atrás dele. Quando cheguei em Seattle ele já estava ficando com outra mulher, uma residente filha de uma grande médica, que não vem ao caso. Acabamos voltando, não deu certo. Fui para Santa Mônica, e ai recebi um telefonema do Greg, sobre um emprego aqui. Acabei aceitando and now I'm here.

LC: Como conheceu o Greg

AM: Hopkins, Lisa

LC: Como assim? Ele não foi expulso de lá? Por isso foi para Michigan.

AM: Isso eu não sei, pergunte o pai do seu bebê.

LC: Nã, não – Lisa riu – Não é do House – ruborizou.

AM: Oh, I'm sorry Lis. Eu só pensei que, vocês... Vocês estão juntos? O hospital tem comentado de uma morena de olhos verdes que eles sempre veem junto com ele

LC: Really?– a obstetra balança a cabeça afirmativamente – Não, não para tudo, mas as vezes eu queria que algumas coisas pudessem acontecer – sorriu sem graça

AM: Ok, vamos mudar de assunto. Greg? – Addie gritou para mim – Por que não me disse que a Lisa era a Lisa.

Eu me aproximei das duas e novamente abracei Cuddy, mas agora a senti mais insegura.

GH: Vocês são doidas, achei que iria rolar a fantasia dos meus sonhos. Só faltaram biquínis e uma piscina de lama - senti a chefe de cozinha se sentar e se posicionar ao lado de Montgomery, as duas de braços cruzados e me olhando com olhar de serial killer.

AM: House, ou melhor, papai – agora era Lisa que olhava como se fosse matar a ruiva – Vamos começar os exames. Vamos Lis, vamos ver como está essa criatura.

hr

**b Sala de exames /b**

Já estávamos no final dos exames, não consegui tirar os olhos da tampinha. Estava chorando

AM: Lisa, está tudo bem?

LC: It's ok

GH: Ah tá, pensei que iria dar uma de Rachel Green e dizer que não conseguia ver o feto, mesmo com um ultra som 3D.

LC: Idiota

AM: Bom, Lis. Está tudo

GH: E então, não quer saber o que o girino vai ser?

LC: Por que o chama de girino e feto, é um bebê.

GH: Só quando nasce, tampinha.

AM: House? – Addie me adverte

LC: Eu não quero saber o sexo agora.

GH: Por que não?

LC: Porque eu não quero.

GH: O pior é que eu nem prestei atenção, para ver o que era. Droga, não conseguia tirar os olhos de você.

Percebi que Lisa ficou vermelha no momento em que falei. Ela saiu para se trocar e Montgomery não ajudava por rir o tempo todo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

...

_**Agora sou eu Lisa que está falando, o Greg foi ver o final de Smallville na TV. Sim, ele possui gostos peculiares. Mas vamos voltar ao assunto:**_

...

Depois que entrei no banheiro para me trocar, estava com as maças do rosto vermelhas, pude ver no espelho assim que entrei. Uns minutos depois recebi uma mensagem de Greg pelo I-Phone

"_Lis, estou te esperando do lado de fora da sala. Addie também foi, teve que atender uma emergência. Não demora. G. " _

Arrumei-me o mais rápido que pude. Assim que sai, ele me abraçou de novo. Quando Addie me falou eu pude observar, que todos nos olhavam e isso me incomodava realmente me incomodava. Então me livrei dos braços dele, ele estranhou, mas não perguntou o motivo.

LC: Aonde vamos? – eu andei de costas, o que me fez ficar de frente para ele.

GH: Surpresa, vamos – ele segurou uma de minhas mãos o que me fez voltar para a direção de caminhada certa - É perto e tenho certeza que vai gostar.

LC: Ok

Caminhamos algumas quadras, até ele parar em uma barraca de Hot Dogs, será que ele não lembra que eu sou vegetariana?

LC: Eu não como carne esqueceu? – ele me olha com cara de indignado

GH: Você realmente acha que eu iria esquecer isso.

LC: Greg eu sei que existem salsichas de soja, mas ninguém investe nisso. Então é melhor irmos a um mercado e nós mesmos prepararmos.

GH: Nem pensar eu sou um carnívoro, salsicha do cachorro-quente, só a verdadeira. Então, fica quieta.

LC: What?

House se aproximou do velhinho de cabelos brancos, me levando junto a ele e lhe pediu dois sanduíches.

GH: E ai Jonh, como você está?

SrºJ: Estou bem meu rapaz. Vejo que está acompanhado de uma bela moça, sua esposa?

GH: Apenas uma amiga muito especial, Jonh.

SrºJ: Ah, amiga. Uhum, entendi – velhinho piscou para Greg – O que vai querer essa semana, meu rapaz?

GH: Um normal para mim, e para a futura mamãe um vegetariano completo.

SrºJ: Espero que goste minha querida – ele me entregou o hot dog - Eu me lembro quando minha finada Dorothy teve nosso primeiro filho, nós ficamos radiantes. Ela ficou tão linda grávida, você quase não tem barriga minha jovem, precisa se alimentar. Está muito magrinha – ele sorriu

LC: Estou me alimentando senhor, sou assim por genética mesmo. Quase não engordo – eu sorri, ele me lembrava meu avó. Não na aparência, mas na personalidade.

Ele entregou o alimento para House, e se despediu.

SrºJ: Até a semana que vêm meu rapaz. Cuide bem da sua pequena.

Nos afastamos, demos algumas mordidas nos sanduíches. Já estava escuro, chegamos em um parque e sentamos em um dos bancos. Vimos alguns donos com seus cachorros, outras pessoas correndo ou caminhando, além de alguns casais de namorados que passeavam de mãos dadas.

Terminamos de comer e eu acabei deitando no banco e apoiando minha cabeça no colo dele, fiquei de olhos fechados.

LC: Seja sincero, acha que eu estou gorda? Eu sei que é fútil, mas eu queria uma opinião masculina. Ando comendo mais que o normal.

GH: Você é paranoica? Lisa, você está gravida. E depois sua bunda esta cada vez mais sexy nesse jeans.

LC: Resumindo? – eu sorrio ainda de olhos fechados

GH: Você continua gostosa.

LC: Idiota

GH: Você que pediu para ser sincero.

Ficamos em silêncio mais um pouco, ele fazia carinho no meu cotovelo, shuashau, é eu sei lugar estranho para se mostrar afeto. Mas algo diferente aconteceu, enquanto relaxava – ele começou a mexer no meu nariz. Eu abri os olhos e pude observar um par de All Stars brancos encaixados nos dedos dele, e um sorriso de moleque plantado em seu rosto.

LC: São lindos – Eu fiquei boba com o presente, era bem a cara dele.

Fiquei um tempo brincando com as miniaturas. Já estava sentada ao seu lado, mas com a cabeça apoiada agora em seu ombro. Por fim nossos olhares se cruzaram, foi uma sensação estranha – como se um imã me puxasse para ele. Eu não sei como foi, só sei que nossos lábios se tocaram, minhas mãos repousaram no rosto dele e as dele no meu. Um beijo calmo, doce, algo envergonhado para a nossa idade.

Paramos o beijo e ficamos um tempo com os olhos fechados e testas grudadas. Quando ele abriu os olhos, eu fiz a mesma coisa. Fiquei tomada de vergonha e ele também pareceu estar, então me levantei.

LC: E...eeu...eu tenho que trabalhar

GH: Eu também... Quer dizer, tenho que ir para casa. Vai começar a última temporada de Smallville e eu não posso perder.

LC: Foi a desculpa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi – eu sorrio – Vamos, você vai me levar, Sarah está com meu carro. O dela está na oficina.

GH: Eu estou de moto, vou pedir o carro do Wilson emprestado – ele levanta do banco

LC: Não, vamos de moto. É mais rápido – eu saio andando

GH: Você está grávida, então nooo

LC: Eu digo siiiim, para sua informação eu tenho uma moto

GH: Verdade? – ele segue ao meu lado

LC: Mas está na oficina, junto com o carro da Sarah

GH: O que aconteceu para vocês serem visitantes tão assíduas de oficinas

LC: Sarah, fora isso. Prefiro deixar em off – eu ri

...

_**Ai droga, desculpa queridos... Meu bebê está chorando e a campainha está tocando. **_

"_**Greg atende a porta, por favor. Não estou conseguindo nem contar a história para as meninas daqui." **_

"_**Tudo bem Cuddy eu atendo, ainda bem que a série já acabou."**_

Eu, Greg, abro a porta e encontro alguém que poderia dizer deveria ser um fantasma.

GH: O que está fazendo aqui?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**N.A_ Sou realmente eu que estou falado agora. Meninas no próximo post vão viajar um pouco pela mente de David Kyle, só uma passagem para dar sentido a sequência da fic. (Lo)**_

Pensei que seria ela quem abriria a porta, mas foi ele. É estranho perceber que ela está seguindo com a vida, quer dizer eu estou noivo, mas se ela pedir para voltarmos eu largo tudo.

DK: Eu vim ver o bebê

GH: Agora? Não acha que deveria ter pensado nisso há alguns meses atrás?

Eu sei que não acompanhei a gravidez de Lisa como deveria, mas eu não quero ficar longe da criança e também dela. Voltei esses dias ao país, não sabia que Cuddy havia tido o bebê – foi um parto com sete meses e quase não conseguia notícias dela desde os 6 meses.

DK: Eu só quero ver a criança – aumento o tom

Quando elevei o tom de voz, ela apareceu com o pequeno no colo. Era um menino, de onde eu estava podia perceber que tinha os cabelos negros e arrepiados, era muito pequeno.

LC: O que está acontecendo aqui? David – ela me olhou surpresa. Eu aproveitei a distração de House e entre na casa. Mas parece que depois disso ele percebeu a minha aproximação e foi até Cuddy, como se quisesse protege-la – O que está fazendo aqui?

DV: Eu vim ver meu filho.

Eu, Lisa, pude ver o olhar de Greg e David. Eu sabia que precisava conversar a sós com o pai do meu filho. Puxei Greg para um canto e lhe pedi.

LC: Eu preciso conversar a sós com ele.

GH: Lisa... Não.

LC: Greg, please

GH: Ok, mas eu quero que você me ligue se acontecer qualquer coisa – ele me responde enquanto acariciava as costas de Benjamim, que ainda estava em meu colo.

LC: Vamos, eu te levo até a moto – eu me virei, mas ele segurou meu ombro e olhou bem nos meus olhos

GH: Você tem certeza – coloquei a mão que estava livre em seu rosto e fiz um carinho em seu rosto e depois substitui a mão por meus lábios, com um beijo suave em sua bochecha, a única coisa que House fez foi fechar os olhos e suspirar.

LC: Vamos?

GH: Yeah

Deixei David no apartamento por alguns minutos, desci com House no elevador.

GH: Fique aqui dentro, está ventando.

LC: Ok

GH: Até a noite Lis

LC: Espero-te no restaurante. Só vamos trabalhar na hora do almoço, a noite os funcionários vão arrumar a casa. Ah, não esquece o aniversário da Addie... E ainda tem a questão da história. Será que pode contar uma parte para mim?

GH: Sure – ele sorriu e se foi.

...

_Ok, ok. É, eu concordei em continuar a contar a o que aconteceu, já que a Lisa pediu. Mas só enquanto eu não chego ao hospital, pelo menos não conto nada nos corredores. Vocês já pensaram que uma pessoa falando sozinha é taxada de maluca. Tudo bem, já acham que eu não bato muito bem, mas daí passar a ter certeza é diferente._

_Bom, acho que devemos ir até esse ponto. Depois de um tempo, não aguentei as provocações de Addie e invadi os arquivos dela, hehe sim o bebê da Cuddy seria um menino. E é claro que eu não consegui manter minha boca fechada por muito tempo, sofri vários "espancamentos". Isso mesmo elas me agrediram, só não denuncio por serem gostosas e por ter algo contra elas hsuahsauhsuahs._

...

Era feriado de carnaval, resolvemos parar o trabalho naquele dia. Os únicos que poderiam ser chamados para trabalhar, seriam Addie e Jimmy, mas isso não aconteceu. Acabamos todos reunidos no apartamento de 13.

AM: House, você invadiu meu computador – ela falou olhando diretamente para mim.

GH: Hei, não invadi nada não. Que coisa, tudo sou eu – tinha que reclamar.

LC: Foi você, G Man. Você pegou meu Notebook semana passada.

SW: Com certeza foi ele, já invadiu meu twitter.

GH: O Jimmy invadiu meu o meu também, qual o motivo de não ter sido ele?

AM: Porque ele é o Jimmy, ele tem motivo para sacanear você, não eu.

JW: Por que vocês sempre me metem nessas coisas – diz Wilson que pegava um pouco de cerveja na geladeira

GH: Ele pode ter invadido para confirmar que o bebê da Cuddy é um menino – Senti todos me olhando e surpresos

LC: What?

Todos: HOUSE!

Eu senti uma sequência de tapas na minha cabeça, em ordem: Sarah, 13, Samantha, até a Masters. Quando Addie se aproximou, joguei minha carta.

GH: Pare, ou eu mostro algumas fotos que podem incriminar uma certa médica e uma chefe de cozinha

AM: What?

GH: Um certo local, onde certas moças "puras" não deveriam frequentar.

AM: Aonde quer chegar?

GH: Mardi Gras – eu só senti Addie tampar minha boca e vi o olhar de assassino que Lisa me dava

13: Ahhh, o carnaval de la. O vontade de voltar, fui na época da faculdade, ganhei vinte e três colares e dei uns 16 – 13 falou isso com a maior naturalidade e pude perceber o olhar e o sorriso de Chase, ela também percebeu – Que é?

RC: Eu que pergunto? Ihhhhhh

SA: Voltando ao assunto, House você é um fofoqueiro. E ainda está fugindo do assunto, e ai Lisa o que vai fazer com essa coisa?

LC: Mais tarde nós conversamos

E o mais tarde chegou. Ela estava cansada e pediu para levá-la em casa, dessa vez estava de carro por causa da chuva. Ainda no carro, depois de pararmos em frente ao seu prédio, ficamos um tempo ali. Eu estava com a cabeça no encosto do banco e olhava para frente.

GH: Desculpa pelo que aconteceu mais cedo – eu ainda olhava para frente, quando depois de um tempo ela me respondeu.

LC: Está tudo bem – Eu virei para olha-la, a mesma tinha um sorriso depositado nos lábios – Desde que não mostre pra ninguém as fotos de New Orleans.

GH: Juro que não conto, mas não garanto excluir as fotos do meu celular.

LC: Greg! Seu tarado.

GH: Por você – Eu falei bem próximo dela. Ela se desconcertou, ficou vermelha e mudou de assunto.

LC: Vai subir?

GH: Você não está cansada?

LC: Esse é o ponto, eu estou cansada então você sabe e faz algumas coisas que eu estou em pendência.

GH: Gosta de se aproveitar de mim, não é?

LC: Só um pouquinho.

Subimos até o apartamento, ela realmente me pediu para lavar a louça e levar o lixo para fora.

LC: Sério, vai realmente fazer isso? – ela me olhou com a maior desconfiança possível

GH: Why not? Já que estou aqui. Aliás, você está cheia de correspondências fechadas.

LC: Eu vou abri-las. E acho que vou te contratar como meu empregado

GH: Só se for como escravo sexual – gritei da porta, de onde saia para levar o lixo.

Quando voltei, pouco tempo depois, a encontrei em sua cama um pouco dispersa, aérea e com uma das cartas nas mãos. Sentei-me ao seu lado e puxei assunto, coisa boa é que não era, mas talvez eu conseguisse lhe trazer um sorriso.

GH: O que foi, estourou o cartão de crédito? Eu falei para não comprar tantos sapatos, esse vídeo ainda pode te falir

Ela tentou sorrir para mim, mas logo depois voltou a ter a mesma expressão. Então se arrumou na cama e deitou contra o meu peito, ainda em silêncio. A fim de ver o motivo de tal situação, eu retirei a carta de suas mãos e a li. Era a confirmação de que ela estava aceita em uma das melhores escolas de gastronomia da Europa, em Londres, e que iria passar dois anos aprendendo novas técnicas com alguns dos melhores chefes do mundo. Também acabaria tendo contato com outras culturas, o que valorizaria seu currículo. Quando terminei de ler o conteúdo, eu percebi o motivo: Ela estava grávida, o curso começaria em menos de 6 meses. E mesmo que ela já tivesse tido o bebê, não existiria possibilidade de mudar completamente de vida. Não poderia largar o pequeno com uma babá e sair viajando pela Europa assim. Tentando conforta-la beijei o topo de sua cabeça e a abracei, ela não aguentou e deixou escapar algumas lágrimas. Aquilo era realmente importante para ela.

GH: Está tudo bem, Lisa. Existirão novas oportunidades, você sabe disso, sabe que é boa o suficiente para isso - abraçados acabamos dormindo.

Depois de um tempo eu acordei e mantive meus olhos fechados, mas não foi uma forma normal de se acordar. Uma forma muito boa, mas para mim não era comum há meses.

Uma mão passeava pelo meu peito, fazendo carinhos por entre os botões abertos da minha camisa. Lábios beijavam meu pescoço e respiravam profundamente, o que me causou arrepios. Esses mesmos beijos mudaram de direção delicadamente, passaram pelo meu queixo e nariz. Até que encontraram a minha boca. Eu conhecia aquele gosto, mesmo com um único beijo antes, eu conhecia aquele gosto - Era ela. Quando terminamos com aquilo eu abri os olhos e encontrei ela me olhando da forma mais carinhosa possível. Eu fiquei um pouco confuso com a situação.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

GH: O que foi isso? – eu a olhei com a mesma intensidade que ela olhava para mim

LC: Acho que foi um beijo – ela sorriu para mim

GH: I know, mas o que significa isso.

Ela me encarou, logo depois abaixou a cabeça e encostou sua testa na minha. Enquanto ela fechava os olhos e respirava pesadamente, ela finalmente falou.

LC: Algo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo atrás. I need yo...

Foram as palavras certas, no momento certo. Eu não deixei ela terminar de falar, precisava beija-la, senti-la. Ela correspondeu. Sentamos na cama e eu acariciei seu rosto com as costas da minha mão. Ela levantou os braços para que lhe tirasse a blusa e revelasse seu corpo um pouco modificado por causa da gravidez, mas ainda belo. Eu a deitei na cama e beijei seus...

...

_**Hahaha. Acham mesmo que iria contar essa parte? Nem pensar, vou deixar vocês se aventurarem com a imaginação :D**_

...

Na manhã seguinte acordei, dessa vez normalmente. Ela estava deitada ao meu lado, não certinha, estava esparrada com um dos braços sobre meu tórax e o cabelo jogado sobre o rosto. Eu fiquei ali, olhando ela dormir e com cara de bobo.

Quando acordou apenas sorriu e me deu um leve beijo, para logo depois sair para o banheiro.

GH: Hei? – eu reclamei

LC: Preciso ir ao banheiro, e você precisa se arrumar para ir ao trabalho.

GH: Já está me expulsando, me usa de todas as formas. Mom, qual é não quero trabalhar – eu esperneei como criança, na cama.

Ela saiu do banheiro, me deu um selinho e disse que faria o café da manhã. Não antes de roubar meu celular.

GH: Hei, isso é um absurdo. Sabia? – eu gritei enquanto ela estava na cozinha

LC: Absurdo? – ela se virou para me ver – Eu fazia isso antes de tranzarmos, é claro que era escondido. Então acho que depois disso, mereço acesso ilimitado ao seu celular.

GH: Acha mesmo que eu não sabia que usava meu celular?

LC: Nooo, mas finge que não sabia desse detalhe – ela apenas sorriu para mim.

Ainda estava deitado, quando o meu I-phone, que ainda estava com ela, começou a tocar a Marcha Imperial (ou simplesmente a música tema do Darth Vader), isso só poderia significar uma coisa... CHEFE :(  
>GH: Tampinha, não...<br>LC: Alô? Sam? _SW: Lissie, e ai? Hei, espera um momento. O que está fazendo com o celular do House? _ LC: shuahsau

_SW: Sério? Não acredito que teve coragem_

GH: Hei, Bruxa, fica quieta. Ela colocou o celular no viva-voz. Mas chega desse papo de adolescente, estou indo para o banho Li, se quiser me acompanhar.

LC: Só um minuto

_SW: OMG Lil, querida poupe-me de escutar isso. Só o coloque para trabalhar o mais rápido que puder, ele tem horas na clínica para cumprir, e também tem um novo paciente. Ainda vamos demorar a acreditar nisso, mas Jimmy precisa saber. Bye _

Não demorei muito, eu tomei banho e é claro que ela não entrou no banheiro (se ela entrasse óbvio que eu me atrasaria mais) apesar de eu ter insistido e atiçando-a de todas as formas.

Quando sai do banheiro, minhas narinas captaram o cheiro de café, mas também de panquecas. Enquanto comíamos, conversamos um pouco.

GH: Não vai trabalhar hoje? – falo enfiando um pedaço da massa com chocolate na boca – OMG, isso está.

LC: Eu sei, não precisa falar – ela balançava uma colher suja com calda de chocolate.

GH: Você é extremamente convencida quando o assunto é cozinha.

LC: Uhum, e você quando é medicina. Acho que eu posso me gabar.

GH: Acho que é por que nunca me viu cozinhando. É a coisa mais fácil que uma pessoa pode fazer.

LC: Idiota

Lembram-se da colher, sim, isso mesmo. Todo o conteúdo dela foi parar no meu rosto, enquanto ela ria da vingança.

GH: Eu acho, aliás, tenho certeza que você vai limpar isso. Eu sou uma pessoa responsável e preciso trabalhar. Meus lacaios não resolvem os casos sem... – kiss, kisses oh yeah

Lisa se levantou veio em minha direção, sentou no meu colo e começou a limpar o chocolate, mas só que com os lábios. Essa mulher me deixa louco e é claro que eu cheguei atrasado.

...

_**Chega, já falei muito hoje, acho que tenho mais um quebra-cabeças para resolver :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

_**Pensamentos da Cuddy**_

_Eu subi, estou sentada no sofá. Enquanto ele não falar, também não falo – acho melhor ficar brincando com o Ben. Não é Bem, gugu dada. Tá essa criança se estivesse me ouvindo estaria pensando que sou uma retardada Droga, estou cada vez mais parecida com o House. Isso é estranho e ao mesmo tempo interessante. Ainda continuo em silêncio, o que o Dav deve estar pensando..._

_**Pensamento do David**_

_A casa estava rodeada de porta-retratos, eram fotos que Lis tirava quando viajava e tudo mais. Além disso pessoas...uma ruiva que ele sabia q era a obstetra de Cuddy, Sarah.. E ao seu lado na mesa de canto, um quadrinho de bebê que parecia estar sendo montado no por porta-retratos. Neles Cuddy e House e a barriga de grávida_

_Do meu lado com meu filho nos braços ela está. Eu realmente não sei o que dizer ou como começar, ela não me ligou para avisar do nascimento, não me pediu nada. Só a minha presença era o que ela queria para o bebê, mas agora parece que nem isso. Está brincando com ele, e eu tento observa-los, realmente está claro quem mais o garoto puxou. O cabelo é liso como o meu, mas escuro como o dela. Os olhos são inconfundíveis, o verde da mãe não deixa mentir. Acho que estou com cara de bobo, já que agora ela me olha fixamente._

_LC: Você tem alguma coisa? – ela me olhou curiosa_

_DK: NO, estou ótimo. É só que eu não sei como começar isso – eu respirei – Só me perdoa por ter sido um idiota. Eu ainda te amo, Lisa... Eu tenho uma noiva. Eu realmente gosto dela, mas queria sentir o mesmo que sinto por você._

_LC: Dav, não é mais sobre eu e você. Temos um filho agora, acho que ele vai querer conviver com o pai._

_DK: Será que eu poderia segura-lo_

_LC: Óbvio, ele também é seu – Ela me entregou o bebê, que me observou curiosamente e teve um ar de riso._

_DK: Ele sorriu... Você viu isso, eu acho que ele sorriu para mim – eu estava parecendo um bobo._

_LC: Eu vi, ele faz isso às vezes comigo e com o Greg, apesar do G man falar que isso é normal em bebês dessa idade. Eu continuo achando que ele me reconhece e por isso sorri._

_DK: Então você e o House estão juntos, realmente? – ela movimente a cabeça afirmativamente e isso não me deixou muito feliz, então acho melhor mudar de assunto – Por que não marcamos alguma coisa para essa semana. Elleonor veio conhecer minha mãe e eu queria apresentar meu filho para a família. Talvez você possa levar, sei lá seus amigos, sua mãe e sua irmã._

_**Pensamentos da Cuddy**_

_Família Família Família meu problema, um grande problema._

_LC: Minha mãe não é uma boa ideia, você não a conhece, realmente não a conhece. Ainda me lembro do dia que eu contei para ele que estava fazendo gastronomia ao em vez de medicina. Ela surtou... – eu visualizei algumas coisas que aconteceram anos atrás_

Foi um dia de festa, dia do aniversário da "matriarca", mas uma forma de mostrar como tinha uma família feliz, como comercial de margarina. Na época eu tinha um namoradinho, mas acabei terminando com ele na festa, ele me disse que era gay, eu acho que sabia mesmo não admitindo... E ai o Peter (todos ainda o chamam de Pete), meu primo e filho da irmã da minha mãe apareceu. Tínhamos quase a mesma idade, fomos criados como irmãos. Mas isso desapareceu quando os meus seios começaram a crescer e ele a ganhar músculos. Nós nunca fomos santos, então depois de um tempo de festa, vocês sabem como são festas de família. Eu estava de saco cheio, eu e Peter bebemos um pouquinho a mais e fomos parar no meu antigo quarto. Todos estavam nos procurando até que Arlene nos achou, e não foi num momento bom (quer dizer... não para ela assistir, porque para mim e o Pete estava sendo ótimo, até sermos interrompidos).

LC: OMG, Pete...yes, more

PC: You is hot, why we never doing it in the past

LC: I don't know, but now we doing. So, shut up and continues. Yes…

Eu não sei, até certo momento estávamos sendo silenciosos (dentro do possível), até que eu derrubei alguma coisa e ai ela abriu a porta.

AC: What the hell is this?

LC: MOM

PC: TIA – Imediatamente eu e Pete puxamos o lençol para nos cobrirmos. Eu morri de vergonha naquela noite e sabia que iria escutar, mas naquele momento a única coisa que pude escutar foi a porta batendo, além de enxergar um olhar de repudio.

Vestimos-nos o mais rápido que pudemos. Corri atrás dela e a encontrei no meio do corredor, onde existia a visão da sala onde alguns dos convidados estavam (já que a festa era no jardim).

LC: Mom, wait... Please – ela parou, se virou e sorriu para mim – We need talk

AC: O quê? Pra conversamos que eu descobri o namoro de você com seu primo?

LC: Nós não estamos namorando, nem pretendemos fazer isso – o falso sorriu sumiu do rosto dela.

AC: Vagabunda – eu senti meu rosto arder depois do tapa.

_**...continua**_


	9. Chapter 9

**LC: Mom, wait... Please – ela parou, se virou e sorriu para mim – We need talk.**

**AC: O quê? Pra conversamos que eu descobri o namoro de você com sei primo?**

**LC: Nós não estamos namorando, nem pretendemos fazer isso – o falso sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.**

**AC: Vagabunda – eu senti meu rosto arder depois do tapa.**

Eu nunca havia dado motivos para essa reação, nunca nos demos bem. Ela sempre se intrometeu muito na minha vida. Mas aquele tapa selou o inicio de uma intensa discursão. Eu fiquei com um corte nos lábios, o tapa foi forte o bastante para me tirar um pouco de sangue.

LC: Você me bateu, eu estou sangrando – eu olhava desesperada para as mãos.

AC: Eu me enganei com você Lisa, você é uma vagabunda. E olha que eu ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir que você mudasse depois de ir para a faculdade de medicina em Hopkins.

Não, eu não tinha contado aos meus pais que só havia feito dois períodos de medicina em Hopkins, eu gostava de medicina, mas aquilo não era o que eu queria fazer. Então troquei o branco do jaleco pelo branco da minha roupa de chefe de cozinha. Agora só faltava um semestre para terminar a faculdade em Michigan e logo depois ir para NY estagiar em um dos restaurantes mais famosos da cidade. Sim, eu sabia que era boa no que fazia e resolvi colocar tudo em pratos limpos naquele momento.

LC: Eu não estou em Hopkins, estou em Michigan.

AC: What? Você trocou de universidade e não nos contou.

LC: Eu não só troquei de universidade, eu não estou mais fazendo medicina.

AC: Como é? – Ela resolveu me segurar pelos ombros.

LC: Estou fazendo gastronomia.

AC: Ok, você vai voltar ao curso de medicina ou então vai voltar para casa – minha mãe sorriu novamente.

LC: Não, eu estou no último semestre e vou contratada para um estágio no ..., você sabe que restaurante é esse? Nós comemos lá depois de anos esperando uma reserva.

AC: Você vai voltar para casa., então.

LC: Você não manda na minha vida. Eu estou terminando o curso e vou sim trabalhar em NY com isso.

AC: Mas eu mando no seu dinheiro.

Minha mãe respirou fundo, entrou no meu antigo quarto, eu a segui. Ela começou a esvaziar o armário onde tinha deixado algumas roupas e as colocou dentro da mala que eu havia trazido de Michigan.

LC: O que você está fazendo?

AC: Saia da minha casa agora.

LC: What?

AC: Você não me escutou sua vagabunda, saia da minha casa agora.

LC: Arlene?

AC: Cala a boca e sai daqui. Não quero você pisando aqui nunca mais.

...

Sim, eu briguei com a minha mãe, a última vez que a vi foi no casamento da minha irmã. Mais ou menos dois anos atrás, sim Pete estava lá e sim depois saímos juntos de lá.

Não troquei uma frase com a mamãe, somente o cordial, questão de educação. Meu pai estava tão feliz por Julia, mas ele era o único que me entendia. Ele sempre foi o meu exemplo, sinto sua falta. Ele foi ao Folie há pouco tempo e apareceu no dia seguinte que Benjamim nasceu.

Mas voltado ao assunto, durante a visita de Kyle, ele me convidou para jantar. Eu recusei por causa do aniversário da Addie, chamei até algumas pessoas de Seattle e LA para a festa e os mais importantes confirmaram presença. David não desistiu e me propôs um almoço com sua noiva e Greg, acabei por aceitar. Ele queria levar a minha mãe, mas eu recusei por motivos óbvios e mesmo assim não teríamos tempo de buscá-la. G-man esperneou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando.

Já no restaurante estávamos sentados Greg e eu, com Ben no carrinho ao nosso lado. Eu gostava do lugar onde iria passar o horário de almoço. Era bem verde, algumas árvores faziam sombras que refrescavam certa parte do ano quando calor. A culinária era especializada em vegetariana, mas não deixava a desejar e ter pratos dos mais variados tipos para incluir diversas pessoas naquele círculo de clientes. A música suave, misturada com o aroma que a cozinha e o ambiente, me faz parecer estar em uma cena de filmes antigos e me sentir mais leve.

Realmente a tampinha acertou no local dessa vez, sem ser meloso, o local é extremamente agradável e seria melhor se não estivéssemos esperando pelo pai biológico de Benjamim e de sua namorada londrina. E olha ali quem está entrando.

DK: Lisa, Drº House – ele nos cumprimentou e me olhou com desprezo – Essa é a minha noiva Elleonor Zimmerman.

EZ: Prazer em conhece-los – a mulher esguia de cabelos loiros acastanhados, e olhos verdes também nos cumprimentou.

LC: Hi, Lisa Cuddy

Lisa é sempre simpática com as pessoas, dessa vez nem sei o que ela está pensando no momento. Sempre consigo lê-la, mas dessa vez, eu realmente não sei.

DK: E esse - Kyle foi até o carrinho próximo a nós – Esse é o meu filho, Benjamim – pegou Bem que estava um pouco sonolento e acabou acordando.

EZ: Hey Baby, ele é lindo. Parabéns Lisa.

LC: Thank You


End file.
